


Together

by Enby_In_Fandom



Category: Pellinor - Alison Croggon
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Cute, Drabble, First Kiss, Gen, M/M, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-20 14:18:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13719465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enby_In_Fandom/pseuds/Enby_In_Fandom
Summary: A collection of drabbles about Saliman (of Turbansk) and Hem (of Pellinor) and their beautiful relationship. Each chapter is a different one, none are directly related to one another.





	1. Goodbyes (or Rather, Until We Meet Again)

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place (and is essentially a rewrite) at the end of chapter XVI (16) of the The Crow (book 3) and is just my little interpretation of it. <3

_“Go well, Hem, may the Light shine ever on your path.”_

_“And on yours.”_

Hem felt as though his heart was in his throat, keeping him from drawing little more than a shallow breath into his aching lungs. There was a very real chance he would never see Saliman again — Saliman, who had taken care of him, and had guided and taught him. 

With a sudden rush of breath, he threw himself at the Bard, wrapping his arms around the other and holding tightly, unwilling to let go. After a moment, Saliman pulled away from the embrace, brushing the back of his fingers across Hem’s cheek lightly. 

“Come, Hem! Courage, my heart.” He said, smiling, and suddenly his expression held no trace of the sadness it had before. Hem studied him hungrily, wanting to memorize his last sight of the man whom he loved so much. “All is not yet lost, and hope is not dead. I say to you, Hem, we will meet hereafter, through all these shadows.”

Hem nodded, yet when Saliman went to turn away, to leave and disappear into the shadows, his hand snaked out to grasp the other man’s wrist. At the look of unspoken confusion, Hem stepped forward, trembling slightly. He pulled the other man toward him slightly, before he surged forward and pressed his lips to Saliman's, something he had not dared to do before, no matter how much he had desired to. He could not stop himself now, not knowing if he would see the man again.

He could feel the other man stiffen slightly in surprise, before calloused, gentle hands moved to cup his jaw, dry lips pressing against his in return. Hem had been unaware of his tears until they pulled away, Saliman gently swiping at them with his thumbs.

“Courage, my heart.” He repeated in a soft whisper. “I will return to you, if it is the last thing I do as an honourable man.”


	2. Exhaustion (Or Rather, Meeting Again)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place in chapter XXV (25) of the The Crow (book 3) and is just kinda sorta what I wished the author had put in there... ^_^

Hem climbed the slope toward the place where he and Zelika had watched the camp of the enemy training grounds, of Sjur’hakar Im. He was exhausted, his legs numb and cold, even as they kept walking; it was as if he had forgotten how to stop walking. His grief and exhaustion numbed his brain as he walked, very near asleep on his feet. He had almost reached his destination when he thought he heard someone call him name.

It took him a moment to realize that the call was not out loud, but rather in his head, in his inner ear — someone was summoning him. Someone he knew, and they were nearby.

_Hem. Answer me. Please, Hem, I need you to answer me._

Answering the mindtouch, Hem realized who it was with a jolt of shock. The will that had been holding him together, that had made him push on, day after day, mile after mile, step after step, collapsed and crumbled around him; his knees buckled under him, and the ground rose up dizzily to meet him.

_I’m here,_ he whispered as unconsciousness loomed over his brain. _Saliman, I’m here,_ he whispered as the world faded away from him.

* * *

He woke briefly when he felt a cool touch against his brow, eyelids fluttering open to see Saliman glowing silver with magery, staring down at him somberly. _Sleep now, my love. Sleep._ The voice in his head murmured, soft and gentle, and Hem drifted back into the sweet embrace of blackness, his heart swelling with love for the man above him.


	3. The End (Or Rather New Beginnings)

Hem smiled at the man across the table from him as he reached for seconds. They’d made it back to Innail after a long journey and both Saliman and Hem had been grateful to rest and bathe and have rich food in their stomachs. 

Hem had eaten much like he had when he’d first reached Norloch — nonstop. Saliman and the rest had been much the same, eating and drinking and sleeping, all the small things they hadn’t had the luxury of when they were traveling. Saliman smiled at him in return, and they both looked away, cheeks flushing dark. 

Maerad watched them with amusement, sharing knowing looks with Cadvan. They had both seen how Saliman and Hem had shared touched, how they’d sat closer than a mentor and student should. Maerad had grinned when Hem offered some of his food to Saliman, and Cadvan had hidden several smiles when Hem would curl up with Saliman when he woke in the middle of the night, sharing a bedroll. 

In the end, Hem and Saliman left the table early, wandering out to the gardens together, their fingers tangling together as they looked up at the stars. The soft scent of flowers filled the air around them, lightning bugs flickering in the twi-lit air. Saliman tugged him closer, wrapping an arm around the young man and smiling down at him. 

“I’m glad you’re here with me.” He whispered, hoping that Hem would understand everything he couldn’t articulate — everything that was jumbled in his head but he couldn’t form words of.

“I’m glad you’re here too.” Hem whispered, surging up on his tip-toes to press his lips gently to Saliman’s, the both of them reveling in the stillness of the moment. They both understood what was unspoken between them, words they couldn’t exchange. Maybe this wasn’t the end of a war, but the start of a new era of peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said these were all unconnected but don’t judge me. These two... I couldn’t help it.


End file.
